


[Podfic] The Art of Doubt

by twtd



Category: Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (Cartoon 1994)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, voiceteam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: A podfic of The Art of Doubt by Wolfraven80.An investigation, an invitation, an offer. But where Carmen is concerned nothing is ever straightforward–and Ivy knows it better than anyone.
Relationships: Carmen SanDiego/Ivy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] The Art of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of Doubt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224702) by [wolfraven80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfraven80/pseuds/wolfraven80). 



> Thanks to Wolfraven80 for giving me permission to podfic this!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](<audio%20src=) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Downloads:** [mp3](<audio%20src=)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
